


How The Mighty Fall In Love

by CursedOrNot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically what happens after Dean tells Cas he can't stay at the bunker, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm no Angel, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedOrNot/pseuds/CursedOrNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Dean tells Cas that he can't stay at the bunker. Basically just OOC first time Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall In Love

“You can’t stay”

“I..what do you mean Dean, I thought that-”

“Look Cas I don’t care what you think you just can’t stay here”, he spat back, his eyes barely meeting Castiel’s. “It’s interesting, Dean.”

“What the hell is interesting Cas, that I’m telling you to go? That-”

“That you resort to anger and yelling when you’re feeling emotional”

“I’m not em-Dammit Cas!”

He stood up and slammed the chair into the table. The hollow echo of the crash reverberated against the walls of the bunker. Somewhere in the other room Sam raised his head from the book, clearly confused. Castiel watched Dean closely, he stood up when he thought Dean was going to leave.

“Dean, I didn’t mean it like that” he pleaded, his arm reaching out to grab Dean’s arm as he turned to leave.

“Don’t”, he reacted, his arm shaking off the unwanted hand.

“Dean”, Cas whined, “Why do you want me to go?”

Dean turned suddenly, the tears welling in his eyes.

“What do you mean _want_ , Cas why do you think I _want_ you to go?”

“Is that not what you implied?”

“I…Meet me in the car I’ll drive you to the bus station.”

With that he left Cas standing there his half eaten food. The car was waiting outside, the engine running when Cas walked out. He didn’t say goodbye to Sam or Kevin. When he slid into the front seat the atmosphere was awkward. Dean reached over and turned on the radio, some ACDC song came on and Cas never felt more alone. They flew down the highway; the lights of the closest city were on the horizon.

“What are you gonna do Cas?”

“You mean when I get on the bus? I don’t know Dean. I guess head to a small city and stay quiet.”

Every passing moment he sounded more and more like the Cas that Dean meet in 2014, and with every passing moment it reminded Dean that he shouldn’t be doing this. How could he even think he could choose between Cas and Sam. He pulled off onto the side of the road.

“Dean why did you stop?”

“Cas, you know there’s something I need to tell you, before you go.”

He sat back in the chair, his arm stretching on the expanse of the seat.

“I care about you Cas.” “I can tell Dean.”

“No I mean, I care about you Cas, I don’t want you to go, but you can’t stay.”

“Why can’t I stay Dean” “It’s complicated okay, I can’t-‘

“You don’t have to explain yourself Dean, I understand that I’m a danger to the bunker and your safety. It’s important that I learn to live-“

With that he was quiet, his mouth was occupied with Dean’s. It was Cas who broke the kiss. His breath came fast and hot.

“Dean I-“

“Shit Cas, I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry I just thought that-“

“It’s fine Dean, it’s more than fine it’s…I needed that”

Dean sighed with relief, to him 4 years’ worth of tension have just lifted off his shoulders.

“What does this mean Cas, for us.”

“I think it means that you kissed me”

“You kissed back.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Wo-would you do it again?” Dean choked.

“Anytime you want”

“What about right now?”

He grabbed the back of Cas’s head and pulled him in close. Their lips almost touching.

“I don’t want this to end. Everything I work for Cas,everyone that I love, they always leave me. Don’t leave me Cas”

“I won’t leave you, I promise.” He crashed his lips onto Dean’s.


End file.
